


My Real Family

by Sev_snape1



Series: My real family series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Good Malfoys, Good Tom Riddle, Good! Dark Side, Kidnapping, M/M, Molly Ron and Ginny bashing, OOC characters, Slash, light bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_snape1/pseuds/Sev_snape1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks after he was born Abraxas Snape was kidnapped. Eleven years later on his birthday he received a letter from Hogwarts but his uncle finds out and beats him. Suddenly a black haired man by the name of Severus Snape rescues him. He takes him to the hospital wing and all of the glamours on Harry drop and he looks just like Severus. What happens when the boy who lived is on the dark side and won't fight against his Uncle Tom aka lord Voldemort. Heavy light bashing. Potters are alive and not propel who like Molly Ron Hermione or Ginny. Torture and gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story on wattpad as well under the same name. I wanted to put it on here because I love this website.

~Parseltongue~

A/N so I noticed I never explained my OFC. So I am going to add it here in my first story.  
Anastasia Snape née Malfoy  
Height: 5'4"  
Birthday: June 28, 1962 (the month and day are a YouTuber's birthday. Person who gets it will get my next chapter before I publish it)  
Looks: she's slender but still has full curves. Has the typical Malfoy hair colour with purple eyes with grey specks in them. Has high cheekbones and pale skin since Severus turned her.  
Affinities: Dark arts, potions and charms.  
Extra info: Lucius Malfoy's younger sister by 7 years.  
Prologue 

Severus Snape was waiting in the waiting room of st. Mungos for his wife was giving birth to their child. They didn't learn what the baby's sex was for they wanted to be surprised. Eventually the doors burst open and out came the healer.

"Congratulations Mr. Snape your wife has just given birth to a healthy baby boy."

Severus was ecstatic and ran into the delivery room. he saw his wife feeding his son. 

"He's gorgeous just like his father." Ana said.

"Thank Merlin he has your nose." He was happy he didn't curse his child with his nose.

The doors opened and in came Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ah Severus look at him. He'll be a charmer for sure. OW!" Lucius yelped as Ana and Cissa both hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"My son will not be like you Luke." 

Ana was Lucius's little sister and she didn't want to start an argument due to her just giving birth a few minutes ago.

"Your brother will be so ecstatic that his nephew has been born, Sev." Lucius said.

"Yes, Tom will be very happy. It's just to bad he couldn't be here right now." Severus said. 

"You know how busy he is love. Dumbledore loves blaming him and the death eaters for all of the killings and raids. If only his precious order knew what he really is and what he is really capable of." Ana stated.

"What is his name?" Cissa asked.

Proudly Severus said, "his name is Abraxas Severus Lucius Snape."

"Perfect name for the perfect son."

"Ana get some rest. You'll need it love." Severus said.

Three weeks later:

The small family was finally settled in their manor and they couldn't be happier. Abraxas was beginning to show signs of looking just like his father with his mother's bright iridescent purple eyes with flecks of grey in them. The eyes only a Malfoy had. 

Severus, Ana and Abraxas where sleeping in Snape manor when suddenly there was a large crash coming from the baby's nursery. The new parents woke up and ran to the nursery and saw a horrifying site. Rax's bassinet was turned over an almost completely destroyed and three cloaked figures where huddled together and the one in the middle was holding their son. Severus and Ana drew their wands to begin a duel when the taller figure began to speak.

"The wizarding world does not need another follower nor new dark lord. You will never be able to raise your child to be evil nor will the world feel more terror."

"Give us back our child!"

"Never."

They jumped out of the window with their son in hand never to be seen again. Or so they thought.


	2. Rescued

11 years later

In a house on an ordinary street in Surrey there lived a little boy in a cupboard under the stairs. He had messy untamable hair, with bright green eyes. He was very underweight and pale. If you took off his five sizes too big shirt then you could see his little body littered with scars and many multicolored bruises.

Harry Potter was having a terrible day or as more terrible it could get while living with the Dursleys. His aunt had made him clean the floors again when suddenly he heard the mail slot open and in dropped the mail. He began looking through the mail when he saw a letter addressed to him.

Harry Potter

Number 4 Privet drive

The cupboard under the stairs

He turned it over and saw the wax seal with an impression of an eagle, badger, lion and a snake and the word Hogwarts on it.

'It must a be a joke. Clearly Dudley and his gang trying to get my hopes up by getting 'accepted' to a boarding school. Like a nice school would accept a pathetic freak like me.'

During his inner ramblings he didn't notice his cousin take the letter out of his pocket until it was too late.

"DAD THE FREAK'S GOT A LETTER.

Vernon Dursley came into the kitchen and took the letter from his son. As he read the letter his face changed from red to green to an awful puce color.

"PETUNIA GET IN HERE. IT CAME. THE FREAKS LETTER TO THE FREAKY SCHOOL CAME."

He went to his nephew and dragged him into the living room by his hair. He took off his belt and began beating Harry with it.

"This will show you to bring your freakiness into our home you ungrateful no good freak."

As he beat the boy, he didn't notice the black haired black robed figure in the window until it was too late. 

"Stupefy!"

One hour earlier:

"Ah Severus so good for you to come." Albus said.

"Enough with the pleasantries headmaster what is it you need?"

"Severus I need you to go to number 4 privet drive in surrey to check up on Harry Potter and make sure he has gotten his Hogwarts letter."

"Why must I do it. Why can't one of the Potters do it? He is their son after all."

Lily and James Potter weren't dead after all. When the dark lord went to attack the Potters, James and Lily where out and the babysitter was killed and the dark lords body was destroyed.

"Severus please."

"Fine."

On Privet drive

'I can't believe I'm checking up on the Potter brat. I bet his aunt and uncle are groveling at his feet. Pampered prince and arrogant just like his father. Abraxas would have never been like that. He would have been well mannered and...... Severus stop!' He walked up to the window of number 4 and saw a gruesome sight. He saw a hugely large fat man beating a little black haired boy. The child wasn't crying out so it must have been a regular thing. He blasted open the door and stunned the man. 

"Stupefy!" 

Severus ran inside and as he came in the man's wife and son came in and he stunned both of them. He picked up the boy and noticed he was very under weight. He apparated on the spot to Hogwarts hospital wing.

"POPPY!"

"Severus why are you yelling. Oh my goodness who is that?" Poppy asked as she noticed the child in his arms.

"It's Harry Potter. Albus wanted me to checkup on him at the muggle residence that he placed him with. I saw through the window his uncle beating him. I saw he wasn't crying out even with the metal buckle breaking the skin on his back and bleeding him profusely."

"The poor dear, place him here Severus. Should we call the Potters or wait until he's healed?"

"Wait until he is healed so he knows what's going on instead of frightening him."

Severus stayed while Poppy ran the diagnostics. The more spells she performed, the length of parchment that was coming out of her wand kept growing longer.

"Well he is severely underweight, has multiple breaks that haven't been set right like ribs, both arms and his right leg twice. He is also littered with hundreds of scars on his stomach torso and back. There is also a very strong glamour on him that should drop once he is starting to wake up. Severus will you stay and watch him as he should wake up any second now, while I grab the necessary potions and balms he will need."

"Yes I'll stay."

As he sat there watching the child he sent a message through his patronous, a King cobra, to his wife telling her to come to the hospital wing. The glamour was beginning to drop and the child's features began to change. His hair began to tame and lengthen almost to his shoulders. His skin turned as pale as his own skin tone. His facial structure became more aristocratic with high cheekbones, strong chin and he had his wife's nose. Once the glamour finally dropped the boy looked exactly like he, Severus, did. 

Ana came through the door to see her husband crying over the body of a little boy that looked exactly like....no it couldn't be. He looked just like Severus. 

"Severus who is that boy?" Ana asked.

"It might be our son Ana."

"How?"

Severus began to explain all what happened that day from the meeting with Dumbledore to the boys glamour dropping. Once he finished his tale, his wife was crying as well.

"Poppy please hurry." Severus said.

"I'm coming Severus please hold on."

She walked into the room and gasped.

"Who is that? Severus why does he look like a miniature version of you when earlier he looked just like James Potter?"

"That's what we want to know as well, Poppy."

As they where talking Harry began to stir. He was confused because he wasn't under his cupboard at the Dursleys. He looked around and saw three people at the foot of his bed. One, a man, was tall with long black hair, black eyes and inhumanly pale skin. One of the women was shorter than the other. She had long platinum blonde hair and had bright iridescent purple eyes with gray specks. The other woman had gray hair and looked very matronly. The man turned and looked at him. He shushed the women who hadn't noticed that he was awake.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" the man asked.

Harry looked down, suddenly afraid. 

"Don't be afraid." the man placed two fingers under his chin and tilted his head up. "My name is Severus Snape. This is my wife Anastasia and this is Madame Pomphrey. We all work here at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is real? It's not a joke?"

"No magic and Hogwarts is real. Did your aunt and uncle ever tell you about magic? Of how your parents learned all that they know?"

"No they said magic is fake and only freaks do freaky things in the world." He said in a monotone voice, like he had to say it repeatedly.

"Aunt petunia and uncle Vernon said my parents where drunks who died in a car crash and that's why I have to live with them. That's why I have this scar."he lifted his bangs to show the lightning bolt shaped scar.

"We're going to give you some potions to heal your cuts and bruises now. Is that all right?" Severus said.

He nodded his head and drank the potions they gave him. The potions made him sleepy and he went back to sleep.


	3. The truth

Harry woke up again in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He saw the man, Severus and his wife sitting next to his bed.

"Good you're awake. We must talk to you Harry. Please don't interrupt just please listen."Severus said.

Harry nodded.

"On July 31st my wife gave birth to a little boy 11 years ago. We where so happy. My brother-in-law and his wife came to visit as well. Now please understand when I say this, my older brother wanted to come but he couldn't because everyone believes he's evil. Those are all lies. Anyways three weeks after my son was born he was kidnapped from our home by three cloaked figures. They had their hoods up so we couldn't see their faces. We thought that he had died but we've had our suspicions that he was still alive. Now this is where you come in Harry. When you where about a year and a half years old the "most evil" dark lord came after your parents. Everyone says he came after you too but he didn't. He believed that you where his nephew, my son and your parents took you away from us. Your parents went out that night and only the baby sitter was there. An evil man came in the house and tried to kill you but Voldemort jumped in the way and it made him sick so he's at his house resting until he can become healthy again. The evil man took you to your mother's sister's house so she could raise you. The evil man told your parents that you where safe with them so they didn't want to take you because they believed the man. When I went to check up on you and see if you got your letter that's when I saw your uncle beating you, I brought you here. We gave you a check up an saw you had a glamour placed on you. A glamour is a spell that changes your appearance. When we removed the glamour we saw that you look just like me with your mother's eyes. You might be our son Harry. We would like to check with a potion to see if you are our son. Can we check?"

"If I am your son can I live with you? I won't have to go live with the Dursleys ever again?" Harry asked timidly.

"You will never go back to those people ever again. We have the potion ready and all we need is a few drops of your blood." Ana said. 

"Ok I'll do it."

He climbed out of the bed and followed the couple to a table. They each pricked their fingers and squeezed three drops of blood into a black colored potion. It changed to a midnight blue. Anastasia carefully pricked Harry's finger and squeezed three drops of blood into the potion. The potion glowed brightly then dimmed. It had turned into a beautiful emerald green color.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that your name isn't Harry James Potter. Your real name is Abraxas Severus Lucius Snape. You're our son." Severus said with a smile.

Ana was crying into Severus's chest. She had her baby back. She was ecstatic then it dawned on her. Those filthy muggles hurt her baby. They had absolutely no relation to him and they dared to beat her child. 'They will pay!' she thought. (From this point on Harry will be known as Abraxas)

"D-d-do y-y-you still wa-want me?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

Ana turned and pulled him into a hug and said "We will always want an love you forever and always sweetie."

Severus embraced his wife and child.

"Come let us go to our chambers. We will stay there until we can talk to Lucius and Tom."


	4. Telling the family

Dear Lucius

I have some wonderful news to tell you. It is of most importance and I need you to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Bring Narcissa and Draco. I know that they will be very happy about the news I wish to tell you. 

Sincerely 

Severus

At Malfoy manor

"Narcissa, Draco please come down here. We must go to Hogwarts. Severus wrote and said that he has very important news to share and that we would be very happy about it." Lucius said.

The three Malfoys apparated to the apparition point at Hogwarts. They walked to the school and met Severus at the entrance hall.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco yelled. He ran to into his uncle's arms and was lifted up from the ground.

"Hello Dragon."

"Severus where is Ana?" Narcissa asked.

"She is with the surprise."

"Are you going to tell us anything about this surprise?" Lucius asked.

"No."

"Uncle Sev guess what happened?"

"What happened Draco?"

"I got my Hogwarts letter. Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and a wand."

"That's wonderful Dragon."

They continued walking until they reached the portrait of a basilisk. 

"Abraxas." Severus said and the portrait swing open.

"Ana we're here." 

"Hello Luke and Cissa."

"Aunt Ana" the little boy ran into her arms.

"Hello darling."

"So what is this surprise you are being so secretive about?" Lucius asked.

"First we must explain." Severus said.

They began telling all three Malfoys about what had happened two days ago until yesterday when they left the hospital wing. They left out the part about who Harry potter really was.

"Abraxas can you come out please?" Ana asked.

The Malfoys where so shocked when one of the doors opened and out came a boy that looked like their nephew would have been if he was alive.

"Is this really Abraxas?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes we made the parentis potion and it showed that Ana and I are his parents. He is very sketchy and skittish right now because the abuse but he wants to start anew."

"Hello Abraxas, may I call you Abraxas?" at Raxs nod Lucius continued. "I am your uncle Lucius, you may call me uncle Luke. This is my wife, your aunt Narcissa and my son Draco. Say hello Draco."

"Hello Draco." Draco said.

Severus and Ana where so happy when Abraxas started to laugh. They where so worried that he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts if he didn't get along with children his age.

"Hi Draco I'm Abraxas." he said timidly. He thought he would get punished for laughing at his new cousin. 

"Abraxas what's wrong darling? It's fine to laugh at a joke especially from our little joker here." Narcissa said.

"What house do you think you'll be in when we go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Why don't you children go to Abraxas's room to talk?" Ana said.

"Yes mummy."

"Yes aunt Ana."

The two boys ran to the room and shut the door.

"So Severus when are you going to tell Tom and what are we going to do about Dumbledore?"

"We where thinking of letting everyone know that there is no Harry Potter and he is actually our son. We can make it seem as if he doesn't trust anyone. We are also thinking of teaching him Occlumency so they can't get into his mind."

"Wait Ana do you still have the amulet that was for Abraxas when he turned one? It makes the wearer immune to Legilemancy." Lucius asked.

"Yes we do. We can treat out son as we want him to teach him what we want and Dumbledore will never know. Perfect." Severus announced.


	5. Telling the family part 2

Dear Tom

I have much to tell you brother. I just want you to know that Rax is still alive. It was bumblebee who took him. He placed him with muggles. They abused him! Those filthy muggles payed their filthy hands on my son. We will meet you at the manor and let you two get reacquainted.

Sincerely 

Your brother

At Riddle manor

"Tilly!" 

"Yes master tom?" the little elf asked.

"Prepare the four rooms I have told you to reserve for my family." Tom said.

"Yes master tom." the little elf was gone in a flash.

'What am I to do? Abraxas is alive. What if he doesn't like me? Please Merlin help me.' He heard the subtle pop of Severus apparating into the living room. 

"Hello Sev.... Is this him?" Tom asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes this your nephew. He has finally come home."

Tom was shocked. He was more than shocked. He looked at the little boy and saw how scared he was and how much pain he went through.

"Hello Abraxas. I am your Uncle Tom."

"Hello" Abraxas said in a small voice. He his behind Severus's legs, scared that his uncle would hurt him like Vernon did.

Severus felt Rax shaking. He turned and knelt to his level.

"Abraxas son please look at me." He slowly lifted his head. "Your uncle won't hurt you. He isn't like the Dursleys. I would not let you meet someone who would hurt you. Do you trust me?" Severus asked.

Abraxas hugged his father and Severus let out a relieved sigh. It was the first time that his son had initiated any type of contact with him and Ana.

"Yes I trust you daddy." he said. He turned and walked to Tom and hugged him. Tom was surprised but quickly recovered and hugged his little nephew back. He was angered because he could feel Abraxas's bones through his clothing. Those filthy muggles would pay for hurting his brother's child.


	6. Going to Hogwarts

It had been a few weeks since the Snape/Malfoy/Riddle family was reunited. They had made a plan on what would happen. Severus had began teaching Abraxas occlumency and discovered that he was a natural at the mind arts along with dark arts, potions, charms, warding, and physical education. Abraxas grew out of his shell and was a very happy boy and had both his parents and uncles temper. He also learned that through his father's side he would get a vampire inheritance and would find his mate at 16.

The family had made a plan for Hogwarts. Abraxas would ignore the Potters. Ana and Severus would pretend to be spies for Dumbledore and Abraxas would be allowed to get to know them knowing that they where no longer "evil and dark".

One day, Lucius had discovered how powerful Abraxas and Draco where when he took them shopping for their school supplies.

Flashback:

Lucius, Draco and Abraxas where going to Diagon Alley to buy their Hogwarts school supplies. They had bought their trunks, uniforms, books, and potion supplies. He just needed to buy the boys their wands and pets. The trio had went to Olivanders shop and saw Olivander waiting for them. 

"I have been expecting you both Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy. Who will go fir...." Olivander was interrupted by Lucius.

"Actually we would like to get them customised wands. We tested the boys magical levels and it showed that if they get normal wands, the cores would burn out due to their power." Lucius drawled out.

"Ah of course please follow me."

The group walked to the back of the shop to the storeroom to see rows of cores, wand woods and power gems.

"Who will be going first?" the shopkeeper asked. Draco stepped forward.

"What do I need to do sir?" Draco asked.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the magical pull you feel. You will walk up to the supplies and grab whatever items call out to you." Olivander said.

Draco closed his eyes and concentrated in the pull he felt. He walked up and grabbed a unicorn tail hair, a phoenix tail feather, apple wand wood and a light blue topaz power gem.

"Very good for healing and duelling Malfoy scion. This unicorn hair was soaked in the phoenix tears from the same phoenix as your other core. The tail feather was soaked in the willingly given blood of the unicorn as well." Olivander said. "Now your turn Snape scion."

Abraxas did as Draco did and let the pull guide him to his wan materials. He grabbed a basilisk heart string, a piece of dementor cloak, thestral hair, ebony and yew wand wood and a blood red and pitch black power gem.

"Very curious." Olivander said.

"What's curious?" Lucius asked.

"These cores are some of the darkest there are along with the woods and gems. Also because it's his father and uncles wand but added with the dementor cloak. I expect great things from you both." he said.

"How much for both wands?" Lucius drawled.

"40 galleons. The cloak, heart string and thestral hair are very rare."

They payed and left to buy their pets.

End of flashback 

Draco had gotten a snowy white owl named Hedwig and Abraxas had gotten two familiars, a runespor and a raven named Shadow. Tom was so happy when he discovered his nephew was a parselmouth. 

Draco and Abraxas had already packed up their supplies and where boarding the train. They put their trunks in their compartments and went to say good bye to the Malfoys since they would be seeing Severus and Ana at Hogwarts.

"Goodbye and don't forget to write." Lucius said. They hugged them and went on the train. The boys found an empty compartment and where talking when the door was open and there stood two boys and two girls. One girl was shorter than the other with blood red hair that went to her waist and bright blue eyes. The other had white-blonde hair like Draco's with large sapphire blue eyes. One boy was tall for an eleven year old and had black hair and had red eyes, the other was a little chubby with blue eyes and had dark brown hair. 

"Hello I'm Daphne Greengrass." the girl with red hair said. She turned and introduced the others. "This is Neville Longbottom," the chubby boy with blue and brown hair, "Luna Lovegood," the blonde "and this is Gregory Goyle." The boy with red eyes and black hair.

"Hi I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my cousin Abraxas Snape."

"Snape? As in Professors Snape, the potions professor and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Neville asked.

"Yes. Do you know about them?" Abraxas asked.

"Only that Mrs. Snape is a fun teacher and he's a strict git. They say that he's ev-" Daphne was talking but was interrupted by Rax.

"No my father acts strict because potions is a very demanding subject and one mistake can get people hurt or killed."

"Well since you put it that way we understand." Luna said.

The group continued talking throughout the train ride. Suddenly their compartment door was slammed open and there stood a freckly red headed boy and a bushy haired girl standing there.

"Excuse me but we're looking for Abraxas Snape. Have you seen him?" the girl asked in a snobbish attitude.

"Yeah we're going to be his best friends." the red head said.

"I already have a best friend." Abraxas said.

"Look at them a muggle born know-it-all and, let me guess red hair, hand me down clothes. You're a Weasley." Draco said.

"So what you mini Death Eater not like he's going to like you anyways." the ginger said.

Abaraxas drew his wand and said "Get out of our compartment before I hex you." 

They threw him disgusted looks and left.

"Who where those people?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. She's a muggle born. I heard her earlier on the way here saying how she was going to be your best friend and how smart she is. Same as Weasley but how you're both going to be on the quidditch team." Greg said.

"Yeah right. No way am I going to be there friend." Abraxas said.

Afterwards they continued talking and changed in to their robes. They left the station and crossed the lake to begin their journey to Hogwarts.


	7. The sorting ceremony

Fast forward to sorting ceremony: 

The first years entered the great hall and waited to be called. McGonagall came in with a stool and a ratty old hat. 

"Abbot, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff"

"Bones, Suan"

"Hufflepuff"

After Terry Boot was sorted into Ravenclaw, Abraxas tuned out the ceremony and looked at his parents. They saw him and his mother waved and his father nodded at him. He looked down the table and saw a red headed woman and a man with messy black hair staring at him. He ignored it and looked back to the ceremony.

"Granger, Hermione"

"Gryffindor"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"Slytherin"

"Goyle, Gregory"

"Slytherin"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"Slytherin"

Abraxas saw everyone was shocked including his parents. Neville walked to the Slytherin table and sat down gracefully. McGonagall went back to calling names. He cheered when Luna and Draco became Slytherin. Finally it was his turn. He walked up to the stool, and placed the sorting hat on his head.

'Hmmm interesting. you are very brave but very cunning and ambitious like your uncle and father. Better be.'"Slyrtherin!" 

His friends cheered and he went to sit at the Slytherin table. They where soon joined by Blaise Zabini while the Weasley was sorted into gryffindor. Two red heads came and sat down next to him.

"Hi I'm Gred and this is Forge. We noticed that you look-"

"Just like Professors Snape."

"They're my parents."

"Really! Thats wicked!" They said together. They began to explain to explain how their parents where disappointed for being in Slytherin. They really liked potions and the dark arts. They all continued to eat and talk. 

"Hey Fred, George who are those two people over there glaring at my parents?" Abraxas asked.

"Professors Potter." they said together.

"The man is the flying instructor,"

"And the lady is the history of magic teacher."

He didn't like the vibe he felt off of them.

He liked the Weasley twins and his friends he met on the train. 

After all the food was eaten, Dumbledore stood and began to make a speech.

"Welcome all new and old students. I have a few announcements to make. First off, Mr. Filch has a list of banned objects on every message board in each common room. Secondly I would like to congratulate professor J. Potter for being the flying instructor since Madam Hooch retired last term. Lastly I would like to take a moment of silence for Harry Potter, who was never the real boy who lived but the boy who lived is actually Professors Snape's son Abraxas Snape."

DUN DUN DUN!!!!! CLIFFIE!! Bet y'all didn't expect Fred and George and Neville in Slytherin.


	8. Meetings

Dumbledore's Office:

Dumbledore had assembled a meeting with the order of the phoenix in his office. He only had specific people there. Of the Weasley's he only included Molly, Ronald and Ginerva. Hermione Granger was there as well along with the Potters, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-eye Moody where there as well. They needed more Aurors to fight with them.

"We need to plan on how we are going to separate Abaraxas from his family." Dumbledore said.

"Great we get Snivellus' brat." Sirius said.

"First we need to fake Harry Potter's death. Since there never was such a child, it should be easy. Secondly we still need Severus and Anastasia to spy on us for Tom. We also need to get him out of Slytherin and to befriend Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Once he's friends with them, then they can monitor everything that he does. Eventually with the marriage contract to Ginerva Weasley, the Weasley family will get the money when Abraxas is dead. He will either be killed by Voldemort or I will do it myself so we get the Snape and the Malfoy fortune. We have to kill both families. First we kill the Malfoy scion, therefore the Malfoys will make Snape's kid their heir. We kill them and he inherits the Malfoy fortune. After he inherits that we kill the Snapes. When he dies we have all the money we need for the war and us." Dumbledore said.

"What if it doesn't work? Remus asked.

"It will work, now meeting adjourned. We will meet again in two weeks."

Snape Quarters: 

Severus, Abraxas, Anastasia and the Malfoys where there discussing what had happened in the great hall.

"So now that the student population knows that Abraxas is the boy-who-lived, by two days time so will the rest of the wizarding world. We have to keep them away from Abraxas." Severus said.

"Wait dad, remember how Dumbledore said it. He said Harry Potter was never the boy-who-lived but me the whole time. Everyone 'knows' that Uncle Tom attacked the Potters in Godrics Hollow and not the manor. We could turn it against him." Abraxas said.

"Of course!" Lucius exclaimed. "we can tell the Daily Prophet. If Tom attacked Godrics Hollow and the Potter house, how come Abraxas was there and not with you. You can tell your story Ana on how your son was kidnapped and then you find him during the summer. If he's comfortable with it then we can tell how he grew up." 

"I'll do it if it means that Dumbledore and Weasley and Granger leave me alone. On the train they would leave us alone. They kept bragging how they where going to be my best friends. They called Draco a mini Death Eater." Abraxas said.

"There will probably be an order meeting soon to talk about the boy who lived. We have a spy in there, who is very supportive of the dark side. He isn't someone you want to mess with. He is very close to Dumbledore, well he thinks so but the spy is fooling him." Severus said. 

Suddenly there was a knock at their door. They where scared that it was Dumbledore. Severus opened the door and relaxed. It was only their informant and spy..........

DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!!!!!


	9. The spy

It was only their informant and spy Mad-eye Moody. (comment if you where surprised) He stepped into the room and removed the glamour that he had placed on him. He nose with a large chunk taken off, his missing eye, greying frizzy hair and hunched backed with a missing leg changed. There now stood a 6'7" man with dark hair, straight nose, chiseled jaw, with a five o'clock shadow, well built with rippling muscles and piercing Avada Kedavra green eyes. (he looks like Daniel Cudmore from twilight. He plays Felix and I absolutely love him). No one knew that he was a dark veela except for his closets friends and family. 

"Mad-eye do you have any news on the order?" Severus asked.

"Yes I do. Dumbledore is planning on killing young Draco h--." 

"WHAT!?! He's trying to kill my baby?!?!" Narcissa cried.

"Please calm down Cissy so I can say why. It's because he wants your money. If Draco is dead then you would claim Rax as heir. Then after or during the final battle he will kill Ana and Sev. Therefore making Rax the holder of all the money then he will kill him after he marries the Weasley girl. He's only doing it for money for both him and the Weasleys. Only three know, Molly, Ronald and Ginerva. The rest of the family is innocent. He even has a marriage contract set up for them." Mad-eye said. Ever since he learned about Albus's true plans for the wizarding world twenty years ago, he joined the dark side. He met Tom when Severus was born and knew what he was planning on doing for the world. Alastor knew Eileen Snape and was named Severus's godfather. He and Tom talked but he wasn't joining until he learned the real price for the "light side". 

"Godfather, doesn't Dumbledore know that you can't force a vampire to marry anyone besides their mate. Abraxas can tell who his intended is. His intended will have red eyes when he looks at them. Only he and his mate can see it when his other half wants him to." Severus explained.

"Maybe he's met them yet? ABRAXAS come here please." Lucius called.

The little boy came from the room with Draco behind him.

"Yes uncle Luke?" he asked.

"On the train lad did you see anyone with red eyes?" he was surprised when Rax replied quickly.

"Yes his name is Gregory Goyle. He has really cool red eyes."

Everyone was surprised that he had met his mate so fast.

"Daddy is he my mate?" Abaraxas asked seriously.

"Yes son he is. I would like you to meet someone." He pointed towards Mad-eye. "this man is my godfather like how uncle Luke is yours."

Abraxas walked up to him and put his hand out. "hello I am Abraxas Severus Lucius Snape, and you are?"

Moody grasped the young boys hand and shook it. "I am the ex-Auror Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. You and Draco can call me uncle Moody."

The family continued talking about what they needed to do with Tom and the prophecy. Suddenly Draco spoke up.

"What if Uncle Tom isn't the dark lord of the prophecy? It doesn't really specify in who it is. What if it means a lord with dark intentions?"

They where shocked that Draco came to that conclusion.

"It could be that lad." Moody said. "Look at the time it's near curfew. Best be off towards your dorms."

"Bye everyone." the boys said together. They walked out the door and went to their room. All the boys where paired up. Draco and Abraxas shared a room together. When they got there, they changed into their pyjamas and went to sleep.

"Your son does make a good point Lucius." Ana said.

"It could be true. Tom doesn't want to destroy the world only make it better. Dumbledore wants to expose our world to Muggles. They could end up killing all if us, if he wins the war." Narcissa said. 

"It's late. You should home Godfather, Luke, Cissy. We can talk tomorrow." Severus said.

After everyone left, Severus and Ana checked up on their Slytherins and their son. When they knew everyone was sleeping, they went to bed and slept getting ready for classes tomorrow.


	10. The great hall

Abraxas woke up early in the morning. Ever since he was three, he had had to wake up early to begin his chores. He showered, changed into his robes and waited until it was time for breakfast in the common room. He grabbed a defence book and waited. As he was reading, his father entered the common room.

"Good morning dad." Abraxas said.

"Good morning son. What are you doing up so early?" Severus asked.

"I'm always up early. It's drilled into me from my time at the Dursleys."

"Of course it is." On the outside he showed no emotion but on the inside he was seething. "Well make sure Draco gets up on time and don't be late for your classes son." He hugged his son and as he was leaving he said, "Go see your mother. She wants to see you before classes begin."

"Yes dad." He went back to his dorm and woke Draco up.

"Sev do we really have to get up this early?" Draco whined.

"Yes drake we do. Sev?" he asked questioningly.

"Everyone calls you Rax so might as well have a special nickname for you. I mean we are best friends." He got up and started to change.

"Oh ok. Well hurry up so we can visit my mum, she wants to see us before classes start."

"I'm coming I'm coming. You can't rush perfection."

Abraxas rolled his eyes and waited for Draco. When he was ready, they along with the other Slytherin first years, journeyed to the Great Hall. As they where eating their head of house, Severus, began passing out their time-tables. He looked at his schedule.

(There schedules are for everyday except for astronomy and flying lessons. Astronomy is once a week on Tuesdays at midnight. Flying is Wednesday Thursday and Friday every week.)

Defence against the dark arts with gryffindors double period

History of magic with Ravenclaw 

Herbology with gryffindor 

Transfiguration with gryffindor double period

Potions with gryffindor double period

"Hey drake look at our classes." Abraxas said.

"Great mostly with the gryffindorks. Boy this is going to be a great year." He said sarcastically. "Are you done with breakfast so we can go see aunt Ana?"

"Yeah let's go." The two walked out of great hall and as they where going to the DADA classroom, they where stopped by Weasley and Granger.

"Well well. Look what we have here Hermione, two mini Death Eaters. What's wrong Death Eaters? Your lord can't help you now."

"Shut up Weaslebe. No one cares about what you say." Draco said.

"Shut up you mini death eater." Granger yelled.

"Don't call us that you stupid girl. You don't know anything about us." Abraxas said.

"Oh yeah well I'll make you shut up then." Weasley said, Granger nodding her head.

They then drew their wands and where about to curse them when suddenly Severus stepped into the hall way.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"They where going to curse us with dark magic, sir. We where just trying to defend ourselves." Granger whined.

"Don't lie to me Miss Granger. I do not see their wands, I only see yours and Weasley's. Ten points each from Gryffindor. Abraxas, go your mother wants to meet with you. You as well Draconis." Severus said.

"But sir that's not fair!" Weasley complained.

"Shall I make it twenty each and a detention with Mr. Filch?"

He shook his head as Granger dragged him away, but not before throwing a glare their way.

"Uncle Severus!" Draco said.

"Yes Draco." he said with a smirk.

"Why did you use my full name?! That's very low even for you." he pouted.

"Don't pout Drake it's unbecoming. Come on let's go. Bye Dad see you in class." Abraxas dragged Draco to his mothers classroom.

(I know. It's lame. I had nothing else to write. Did I get the right reactions from everyone?)


	11. The accident

The boys entered the classroom and took their seats, waiting for Ana to enter the class. As everyone was entering the classroom, the gruesome twosome came up to them.

"Hey Snape!" Weasley yelled.

"Just ignore them Sev. Don't let them get to you." Draco whispered.

Weasley didn't like being ignored, so he walked up to Abraxas and began to yell in his face. "Hey Snape! You better listen to your superiors when they speak to you. You understand Freak?" He pushed Abraxas to the ground and began to hit and punch him. 

The beating from the Gryffindor triggered the memories of number 4 privet drive, when his uncle beat him. He laid on they floor, curled up in the fettle position trying to cushion the blows.

"Please uncle stop! I'll be good! I promise!" he said over again and again. 

Draco ran to his aunts office and knocked on the door.

"Auntie! Please come out! Auntie! Weasley is beating Abraxas please!" he yelled. Ana ran out if her office to see her son being beaten by Weasley. He didn't notice her come up, and neither did Granger.

"What is going on here!?" she demanded.

Weasley stopped when he heard his professor.

"Professor! Snape attacked me and I was trying to defend myself." He said. Granger stood there nodding her head trying to get Ana to believe them.

"Don't listen to him. He was yelling at Abraxas and calling him derogatory names and when he ignored him, Weasley began to beat him." Draco said. The rest of the students agreeing with him, even the gryffindors who couldn't stand the two.

"Twenty points from gryffindor and detention with the other professor Snape for fighting." she said. She turned to her son and saw that he was pale and rocking back and forth mumbling about his uncle. She kneeled and tried to touch him, only to have him flinch and scoot farther away. 

"Rax sweetheart. It's ok. It's mummy. Your uncle isn't here." She noticed he wasn't listening to her. "Expecto Patronum!" her mighty python emerged from her wand. "Go to Severus and tell him Abraxas needs his help. Hurry!"

___________________________

Severus was teaching his class when suddenly his wife's patronus came and listened as it said that his needed his help at her classroom.

"Class dismissed!" he then ran out the door. He ran all the way to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. He saw Ana's students surrounding his wife, Draco and Abraxas. 

"Move out of the way! As a matter of fact go back to your common rooms. NOW!" he then knelt by them. "What happened?"

"Uncle Sev it was Weasley. He was yelling at him and then he began to beat him. Abraxas thinks that his uncle is back trying to beat him." Draco said.

He nodded and called out. "Abraxas son. It's daddy, mummy and Draco. Please son. Vernon isn't here. he won't harm you ever again. I promise. Please son relax." He pulled his son into a hug and began to rock him back and forth. "Please my sweet child come back to daddy. Vernon won't hurt you ever again." He repeated until his son calmed down and stopped sobbing. Abraxas looked up. "Daddy!" he hugged his father and cried. "Daddy I thought Vernon came back and was beating me and trying to kill me but it was only Weasley. Daddy I was so scared."

"Shhh a leanbh daddy's here and so is mummy and Draco." He hugged him and gave him potions for his cuts and bruises. "There there. See all better now." He lifted him and held him to his chest. 

'He's so light and small. I can hold him on my hip and he won't weigh me down. I'll have to fix this.' he thought to himself. He carried his son into his wife's classroom and motioned for Draco and Ana to follow. 

"My sweet child are you ok? I'm so sorry for not being there and letting you in. I'm so sorry." Ana cried. Abraxas held out his arms and Ana held him.

"It's ok mummy. It's not your fault. It's Weasley's fault. You didn't know." he said and hugged his mother tightly.

"You are so sweet baby. I promise that I'll let the students in and watch over you so it won't happen again."

"Ana what is Weasley's punishment?" Severus asked.

"Twenty points taken and a detention with you."

"Make it fifty and a weeks detention with me. Draco please give this message to professor McGonagall please." he scribbled a message on a piece of parchment and gave it to Draco. Draco nodded and walked out of the classroom. 

"Abraxas I'll see you later in class son and stay after so we can come back and discuss what happened with your mother ok?" he said.

Abraxas nodded and hugged his father. "bye daddy. I love you."

"And I you a chuisle mo chroi." He then hugged and kissed Ana and left to his classroom.

"Would you like to go to my office to take a nap mo chroi?" Ana asked.

Abraxas nodded and followed his mother to her office.

___________________________

Gaelic:

A leanbh = my child

A chuisle mo chroi = pulse of my heart

Mo chroi = my heart


	12. Potions

Draco and Abraxas along with the other Slytherins entered the potions classroom in the dungeons. The gryffindors had entered the room a minute before the bell rang. 

Severus banged the door opened and glided to the front of the classroom. He looked at his students. he acknowledged his son and nephew and sneered at the gruesome twosome. 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potions making. As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can't teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death-if you aren't as big a punch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He looked around and eyed the gryffindors.

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Weasley shook his head. "I don't know."

Severus sneered at the boy and ignored Granger, who was trying to get his attention.

"Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know." he said.

"What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" 

"I don't know!" he nearly yelled.

Severus turned to the Slytherin side of the classroom. "Does anyone know the answers to my question?" He smirked when every single one of his snakes raised their hand, even Longbottom. 

"Mr. Longbottom, what is the answer to the first question?"

"If you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood sir, then you get a very powerful sleeping potion known as the draught of living death." Neville replied smoothly.

"Excellent, five points to Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, the answer to the second question."

"You would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and it can cure you of most poisons, sir." He smirked as Weasley glared at them.

"Correct five points to Slytherin. Mr. Snape the answer to the last question if you please."

"Yes sir. There is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane for they are the same plant, also known as aconite. This plant is typically used for making the wolfsbane potion, which allows a person infected with lycanthropy, to keep their mind, allowing them to stay in a safe and secure room during their transformation." He said.

"Excellent. Add another five points to Slytherin." Severus said.

"That's not fair. You only gave them points because they're all mini Death Eaters!" Weasley yelled.

The Slytherins gasped in shock. They all turned to Neville, who had a look of pure hatred on his face. He stood up and walked to the front of the class. He looked at Severus, asking for permission to speak. Severus nodded his consent and let him speak.

"So Weasley, just because I am in Slytherin that immediately makes my parents evil death eaters?" Neville asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Of course." he said arrogantly.

"Really? So my parents being Order of the Phoenix members makes them evil?" he had a feral smile on his face as Weasley's paled. "Oh but of course, them getting tortured to the point of them being insane, by death eaters and then them being stuck in the mental ward at St. Mungos is a sin. Where are your parents Weasley? Daddy working at the ministry and mummy taking care of the house, am I correct? Well my parents Auror Frank and Alice Longbottom, are in the hospital, permanently. They don't even know who I am. So if my parents, who fought for the light side of the war, are evil death eaters then that makes yours as well. Want to know something bloodtraitor? It's idiotic, immature, bigoted gits like you, who has both his parents that love and care for him, that turn people like me, with no one to care for them, that makes us do bad things. Don't ever disrespect my family again or you'll regret it." He glared and walked back to his seat. 

Most of the students where glaring at Weasley as they worked on the cure for boils. Everyone, bar Granger, laughed at him when his potion exploded on him.

Soon potions was over and they where dismissed.

"Hey Neville." Abraxas said.

"Oh hi Abraxas." Neville said.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I just can't stand people like him." he sneered.

"Well you sure did rip him a good one Nev." Draco said. They laughed and went to the great hall.


	13. Damage

Neville, Greg, Draco and Abraxas made their way down to the Slytherin common room after dinner. As they walked they where stopped by Weasley and Granger.

"Hey slimy snakes! It's your fault I had to go to the hospital wing and I got a detention in defence against the dark arts." Weasley said.

"Whatever Weasley. It's your own fault. You being the idiotic Gryffindor you are, decided to attack me based on the fact that I was ignoring you." Abraxas sneered.

"Why you filthy mini Death Eater scum! I'll show you!" Weasley drew his wand. "STUPEFY!" Abraxas was hit and thrown into the wall. Weasley then turned and stunned Greg, when suddenly his wand shot out of his hand and professors Snape where glaring at him.

"Weasley! What is the meaning of this? What happened here?" Severus asked.

"Professor Snape, those four tried to attack me!"

"Really? Then why was your wand the only one taken? Why are two unconscious?" Ana turned and saw both her son and his mate knocked unconscious and Abraxas was bleeding.

"Sev, Rax is bleeding from his head!" Ana said shocked.

"Weasley you have earned yourself another weeks detention and lost your house fifty points. Go see your head of house." Severus said. He turned to his wife and son and his other student. He conjured two stretchers levitated both boys onto a stretcher. He turned to Neville and Draco. "You two follow us and explain what happened." 

They walked up to the infirmary and poppy asked to put each child on a hospital bed. She began running a diagnostic charm on the boys. Neville and Draco left giving them privacy.

"Mr. Goyle has a mild concussion and will be good after a few days rest. Make sure he takes a pain potion in the morning and if he begins to feel dizzy or his head hurts, send him back here." He handed Severus a few bottles of pain potions then looked at both parents grimly. "Because of the force of both the attack and the fact he is still small and has lingering effects from being malnourished, Abraxas has a mild concussion but his skull is fractured."

Severus and Ana gasped. 

"What's going to happen to him, Poppy?" Severus asked, scared for his son.

"He might not wake up."


	14. Scared

Ana was scared. Her baby was in the hospital and he might not wake up. She barely got him back and now she might lose him again. She cried into her husband's arms.

Severus was scared and angry. Scared for Abraxas and Ana. Angry at Weasley for trying to hurt his son. Why is it always him? What did his son do to deserve all this pain? First the Dursleys, then the accident in Ana's class and now this. He hoped the gods had mercy on his baby boy. He couldn't lose him now, it would kill them especially Ana. He held his wife as she cried in his arms and he cried because he couldn't stay strong anymore.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It had been two days since the accident and Abraxas still hadn't waken. Weasley was suspended only because Dumbledore believed it would be a "travesty" should he be expelled. Severus and Ana had stayed at the hospital wing hoping their son would wake. 

The door to Abraxas's room opened and in came Mad-eye.

"Godfather what are you doing here?" Severus asked.

Alastair removed his glamour sat next to Abraxas's bed.

"I'm here to see how he's doing and how you two are holding up. Why don't you two go to your quarters and rest. Get a hot meal into your system and sleep. I'll watch over him." Moody said. They nodded and left.

Alistair grabbed Abraxas's little hand and was surprised that it was warm.

"Abraxas please wake up. You have to wake up. Your mummy and daddy need you. Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and all your friends miss you. Your Uncle Tom is a nervous wreck. He's worse than your parents. He can't loose you again, son. He went crazy the first time and if he looses you a second time, then he will either try to kill everyone or kill himself. Please lad, I need you to come back to my godson. He won't be the same. We need you to come back, keep our family together. Please lad-" he couldn't continue, he was crying hard, overwhelmed with emotion. He was so upset that he didn't notice his tears where landing on Abraxas.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Severus was pacing his quarters trying to not go insane waiting for his son to wake up. He had put a light sleeping potion into Ana's tea so she could rest. 

'Why?! Why?! Why him?! Why can't my son ever catch a break?! My poor baby boy!' he repeatedly thought.

He was snapped out of his musings by a badger patronus calling for him and Ana. He ran into his bedroom and woke his wife.

"Love wake up! We have to go to the hospital wing. Something is happening to Abraxas." 

They left their quarters and ran all the way up to the hospital wing. They saw Poppy casting a diagnostic charm and she sighed in relief.

"He's waking up!" She said.


	15. Relieved

Severus held Ana as she cried, tears of joy running down her pale cheeks.

"Thank Merlin." she cried. Her baby was safe and was waking up.

Abraxas groaned as he heard voices around him. He looked and saw his dad holding his mum as she cried.

"Mummy what's wrong? Did I do something bad?" he immediately got self conscious, thinking that his family didn't want him anymore.

"No baby, it's not you. I'm happy because you finally woke up. Your dad and I are so happy you're awake." Ana said.

"My head hurts mum." he said. She grabbed a pain potion from Severus and gave it to her baby. "Drink that and get some rest. We'll be back after we get some rest also." 

"Can you both stay with me?" Abraxas asked in a small voice. They nodded and Severus enlarged laid next to his son and pulled him to his chest, holding him. Ana went on Abraxas's other side and hugged her son. They slept that way for a few hours.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

In Tom's Lair:

Tom sat in his throne and lightly stroked Nagini's head.

~Tom what is wrong?~ Nagini asked.

~I don't know what to do.~ 

~Is it about my youngling? What has happened? Who must I kill?!~

Tom rolled his eyes while his beloved familiar ranted about protecting and killing anything or anyone who dared to hurt her "youngling".

"Pettigrew!"

He sneered as a balding fat man came into the audience chamber. He grabbed his arm, lifted his left sleeve and summoned his inner circle.

"Dismissed."

He waited as pops of apperation was heard throughout the foyer. The LeStranges, Malfoys, Snapes, Moody, Crouch, Nott, Mulciber, and Avery bowed.

"Rise my faithful friends, this meeting is just for some explanations. Sev, Ana, Luc, and Cissa have something for us."

He led them to a large table for everyone to fit. 

Severus began explaining all that had happened, including who Harry Potter really was and Dumbledore's plan for Draco and Abraxas. He explained what Weasley and Granger had been doing to the Slytherins. When he was finished, all of the inner circle was outraged, especially Bellatrix.

"How dare they! Filthy Muggles! They hurt my nephew. When are we going to kill them, Tom." When she finished talking she suddenly asked. "Sevvie is one of the first years named Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes there is, why Trixie?" Severus asked.

"Remember eleven years ago, I was pregnant?" After everyone nodded she continued. "Well I had given birth to a baby boy. The nurse who was there happened to be an Order member and she gave my son to the Dumbledore, then gave my little Lysander to the Longbottoms." Rodolphus had taken over explaining since Trixie was crying.

"We attacked the Longbottoms, tortured them and tried to get our son back when the Order came and tried to send us to Azkaban. We brought Barty with us as back up. We have been waiting for our son to come back for eleven years."

"He is Dark just like the both of you. He is a Slytherin. Even when he told Weasley off about his 'parents' he later explained to me that he didn't believe the Longbottoms where his true parents. He began to explain to me that he had been having dreams about the torture and hearing you saying that you where going to get him back one day. I can bring him to meet you one day." Severus said.

Bellatrix ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Severus please bring me back my baby."

The rest of the meeting they began talking of more plans on defeating the Light.


	16. Meeting the Death Eaters

It had already been three weeks since Abraxas was in the hospital. During his classes with the Potters, they would always try to get him in trouble with detention and taking away points, ever since Lucius told the Daily Prophet about Abraxas's real story.

FLASHBACK:

It had been two days since the accident and everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, when suddenly the owl post came in with the newspaper.

Who is the Real Boy Who Lived?

By Rita Skeeter

Dear readers,

I have gotten an anonymous letter describing the boy who lived. It stated that Abraxas Severus Lucius Malfoy, son of Severus Tobias and Anastasia Penelope Snape (née Malfoy) is the Boy Who Lived. It also begins by saying that three weeks after their son was born, the Snapes child went missing. Fast forward 11 years to one little Harry Potter's 11th birthday. Professor S. Snape had been sent to #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey to check up on Mr. Potter, to have him being rescued and taken to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

My dear readers I know you are probably asking what does this have to do with any of this? Well it gets more sinister. 

Professor S. Snape had rescued little Harry Potter and he, along with one Poppy Pomfrey, began to heal him. Once he was resting, they noticed that his glamours began to drop. After the glamours dropped it is shocking to say that there no longer lay Harry James Potter but Abraxas Severus Lucius Snape, heir to the Snape-Prince fortune. Now what else is shocking is, if Abraxas Snape is the real Boy Who Lived and Harry Potter does not really exist, then what really happened that October, eleven years ago? Who stole the Snape heir? How did he end up with the Potters? Who is the real evil behind this? 

Until next time my dear readers.

Rita Skeeter

End of flashback 

Ever since that article, people had began questioning their beliefs. Who should they join? What was going to happen?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tom's inner circle, minus the Snapes and Malfoys, where standing anxiously waiting to meet Abraxas. They all thought of him as a nephew and wanted him back where he belonged. The fireplace roared to life and out stepped the Snapes and the Malfoys. Everyone gasped as they looked at Abraxas for the first time in 11 years. 

Bellatrix slowly stepped forward and kneeled to his height.

"Look at you Abraxas, you are so handsome." She opened her arms and Abraxas hugged her. He had heard so much about the inner circle, both the good and bad, and he still wanted to meet his extended family.

All of his uncles and his aunt where happy and excited about times that they could all spend together.

After a meeting of raid planning (Abraxas turned out to be a master strategist) and dinner everyone left, happy and content. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	17. Unexpected Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this series

Time jump to after winter break:

Abraxas woke up the day they where expected to return to Hogwarts with a bad feeling in his gut. He got ready and continued to pack his trunk, but that bad feeling didn't lessen in fact it got worse. He went downstairs to the living room to find his uncle Barty frantically pacing.

"Uncle Barty are you ok?" Abraxas asked worriedly.

Barty turned and ran to Abraxas and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I was so worried. I thought you where with Sev and Ana. I thought they got you." Barty rambled.

"Uncle what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"They where attacked from coming back from the Malfoys. They decided to take a walk to get some air when Dumbledore's order attacked. They where looking for you. When they saw you weren't with them they attacked. You're parents fought them off as much as they could but they got them. They're at St. Mungos. They found them in an alley and where barely brought in about twenty minutes ago. We have to go see them now. You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

They flooed to the hospital and ran to the room where Severus and Ana where being kept. When Abraxas saw his parents in their beds he broke down and cried I his father's chest. They looked terrible. 

Severus had cuts and bruises all over his face and his arm was twisted at an unnatural angle. He was paler than normal and his normally well groomed hair and robes where matted with blood. He was turned on his side, with a long cut on his back. 

Ana's long platinum blonde hair was matted with blood and was black she was also covered with cuts and bruises. She had cuts all over her arms, legs and abdomen. She had a broken leg and her left arm was burned.

Abraxas couldn't believe someone would attack his parents just because of him. He was reminded of the time he was with the Dursley. He began to cry harder knowing it was his fault.

"It's not your fault." Barty said.

"What do you mean?" 

"It's not your fault little one. It's Dumbledore's fault. He's the one who ordered them to attack them. They got hurt trying to protect you. Severus and Ana would rather die than hand you over to Dumbledore. It's not your fault. Don't listen to what those filthy muggles told you. We love you and you're such an amazing boy Abraxas don't let anyone tell you differently." Barty told him.

"He's right you know." a voice rasped. 

They turned in shock to see Severus and Ana sitting up.

"He's right. Come here Abraxas." Severus opened his arms to hold his son to him. He held and rocked him while the potions began to work and soon he and Ana where completely healed. Soon they where checked out of the hospital and where soon on their way back to Hogwarts to new adventures with their reunited family.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

End of book 1


End file.
